


Soft

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, thats it???, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays his violin for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt really know what to write for this one
> 
> (based off of the prompt 'soft'. My friend and I do this thing where we give each other one word/song prompts to write a v short thing)

John loved when Sherlock would play his violin. Anyone would. The soft, quiet notes plucked and bowed in the early hours of the morning, waking John.

Once Sherlock heard that John was awake, he would play a small bit faster, but keeping the soft tone. It made John smile. Sherlock would have already eaten, save for the occasional day when he sets his strings down to eat with John. He would play when John eats, making small talk about the present case and the itinerary for the day. 

John suggested once that he record himself and play that in the morning. Sherlock said no, he would rather play, _it makes you smile_. John did smile when Sherlock played, anyone would. 


End file.
